Double dates, double standards
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: What happens when a new guy asks Kurt and Blaine to introduce him to some gay guys? Kurtofsky/Seblaine ultimately.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**Obviously, I don't own Glee or get any profit from this. I saw this spoiler for a guy named Chandler and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I _had_ to write it. We know now that's not going to happen, but I still like it, so here goes. Also, this story is Kurtofsky/Seblaine ultimately, but you'll have to bear with a bit of Klaine in the beginning.

"So, can you guys introduce me to anyone?"

The question was asked so out of the blue that Kurt nearly snapped his neck in surprise.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Judging by Blaine's frown, he was equally confused by the new guy, Chandler, who had just appeared out of nowhere next to them in the cafeteria.

"Well, I figured since you're the out and proud gay couple, maybe you had some single friends…?"

Comprehension dawned on the other boys' faces and Kurt slowly started to shake his head, but was interrupted by Blaine's loud "Actually, we do!"

"We do?"

"Yeah! Karofsky!"

"Oh, no no no no no! David is nowhere _near_ ready for a relationship!"

"It doesn't have to be a relationship yet, maybe just a date and we can see where it goes form there", Chandler pointed out.

"He's not ready for that either."

"You're not being reasonable, Kurt. You're not Karofsky's guardian."

"No, but I'm his friend and I know he's not ready."

"Why don't you talk to him? Let _him_ decide."

"I've told you he's not… wait! There's someone _else_ who I'm sure will be interested! Blaine, why don't you give Chandler Sebastian's number?"

"What? No. I mean… Sebastian is not Chandler's type."

"I don't really have a type." The jock's voice was drowned out by the couple's discussion.

"I don't see why. Sebastian is…" Kurt gulped, "…good looking. And… smart. Plus, he's a good singer and dancer. Not to mention he's very… outgoing."

"But Karofsky is a _much_ better choice! He's a jock, like Chandler. I'm sure they have a lot in common."

"Just because two people have a lot in common doesn't mean they should date!"

"He's also good-looking, I suppose. Not really my type, but if you like chubby boys…"

"Excuse me! David's not chubby and he happens to be _very_ good-looking!"

Blaine raised his thick eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair. "I mean…" He quickly turned back to Chandler. "You should really go out with Sebastian!"

"No, you should go out with Karofsky."

"Sebastian is a fun guy!"

"And Karofsky is very nice."

"Why don't I go out with both?" The question silenced the other boys and Chandler smiled. "I could go out with your guy first", he pointed at Blaine, "then with your guy", he motioned to Kurt. "Maybe we could even do double dates, so that it doesn't get too uncomfortable if we don't hit off. What do you think?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and sighed.

"Sure.

"Great idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Repeating just to make sure: I own nothing. Except the stuff in my bedroom, that's all mine. Also, in case you haven't noticed, this story consists mostly of short or very short chapters.

"Adams sucks, man!"

"I have to agree with you there! They'd better hire someone else soon or he's going to sink the whole team!"

"He's _already_ sunk the whole team! It was already created bad!"

"Now, hey! The team is good and traditional! They're just in a bad phase."

"Yeah, a bad phase that has been on for about a hundred years!" Dave chucked at that and he and Chandler high-fived, smiling at Blaine's outraged face.

"That's absurd! They've won the Super Bowl twice!"

"Sure, and when was the last time?"

Kurt sighed deeply. Things were going well, he guessed. Pretty well, even. Chandler and David seemed to have hit off and both of them plus Blaine had been engrossed in a conversation about football for the past half-hour. Which meant that none of them had been paying any attention to _him_ for the past half-hour. But this night was not about him, right? It was about David and Chandler. David and Chandler who were both jocks. David and Chandler who both liked football. David and Chandler who both supported the same team. David… who was now looking at Kurt with a concerned face from across their table at Breadsticks. Kurt forced a smile at him.

"Are you okay?", the taller boy mouthed.

Kurt nodded, still smiling. Dave flicked his eyes to Chandler and Blaine, who were still focused on listing all the merits of the teams they supported – or, it seemed, all the demerits of the other team.

"So…", he started loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "… who's excited for The Hunger Games?"

"Isn't that, like, a book or something?" asked Chandler, frowning.

"Yeah, it is." Blaine answered. "Kurt really likes it, don't you babe?"

"It's actually a series of books…", Kurt started, but was interrupted by Chandler. "Sounds great. Now, the problem with the Browns this season…" Kurt tuned off, offended by Chandler's rudeness and even more offended that Blaine was more interested in hearing him talk than in his own boyfriend. He felt a foot nudge his under the table and looked up to see Dave smiling at him.

"So, do you think Jennifer Lawrence was a good choice?"

Kurt smiled back. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"Talk to me."

"That's ridiculous, I _want_ to talk to you."

Kurt's smile was a full on grin now. "In that case… I think it's going to be brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **This chapter has a lot less dialogue then usual and it's even shorter, but I promise I'll make it up to you on the next one.

Apparently, Blaine had been wrong. Sebastian was, indeed, Chandler's type. And judging by the enormous amount of flirting going on between then, Chandler was Sebastian's type as well. What had he been thinking, really? He had called Sebastian and told him about the double date only so that Kurt would be appeased, since he was sure Sebastian was going to say no. Except that he had said yes. Not only that, he had also seemed really excited about it. It was clear he was making an effort to impress (not that he needed any, his usual self already being very impressive), all smiles and smooth talk. He had dressed up, a white button-up shirt covered by an open light grey blazer and black jeans, and Blaine was finding it very hard to take his eyes off him. Problem was, Sebastian seemed to only have eyes for the good-looking jock sitting next to him. He felt a hand in his thigh and turned to look at Kurt.

"I think I'll order a raspberry cheesecake for dessert. Care to share it with me?"

Blaine just shrugged.

"I can't eat it all, you know. I don't even want to imagine how many calories are in each spoonful!"

"Yeah…" Blaine smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll share it with you." Kurt grinned and gave him a little peck on the cheek, raising his hand to call the waitress.

Blaine's eyes went back to the boys in front of him, who were now sitting very close to each other, Sebastian whispering something in Chandler's ear that made the jock smile. Blaine swallowed hard. He knew what he was feeling. He wanted Sebastian to look only at him, to smile only to him, to flirt with _him_ and whisper in _his_ ear. But that was wrong. Very wrong. Because he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend he loved and who loved him back. He had no reason to feel jealous of the attention Sebastian was giving Chandler. So why was he?

The cheesecake arrived and he sat up straight again, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt looked at him with a bright smile and he felt even worse, guilty, but smiled back. The cheesecake tasted very bitter.

**Next: **Shit is going down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ** This wasn't supposed to have got so angsty, but I guess that couldn't be avoided.

"You look upset", Kurt observed, as he drove Blaine home.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested Chandler went on a date with Sebastian."

"Why not? They seemed to be…" Blaine sighed "…enjoying each other's company."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"I told you I am NOT upset!" Blaine shouted, then sighed again. "Sorry. I've had a long day."

Kurt gulped down, his nose itching and he knew tears were about to follow, so he blinked fast, but couldn't avoid one that rolled down his cheek. They remained silent for the rest of the short trip, but once Kurt parked in front of Blaine's house, he turned to face to smaller boy.

"Are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

"It's nothing, Kurt, I told you."

"You've been in a sour mood the whole evening, Blaine! I kept trying to talk to you during dinner and you barely glanced at me, you kept pouting the whole time!"

Blaine shook his head, but didn't deny it. Truth was, he couldn't deny. But he didn't want to hurt Kurt either. He forced a smile and shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I just have a headache. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

Kurt started to nod, but suddenly changed his mind. "No, Blaine, it's not okay. Because tomorrow we won't talk about it, or we'll dismiss it and brush it under the carpet like we always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We never talk about stuff, Blaine! I mean, yeah we talk about music and fashion and Broadway and sometimes about college and the future, but we never talk about our problems. We just try to ignore them and hope they fade away, but guess what? They don't!"

Blaine's mouth was a thin line and his eyes were focused intently on Kurt. "I didn't realize we had any problems."

"Then it's worse than I had imagined. Blaine… I know why you're upset. I know why you hardly said two words to me during dinner. I know why you couldn't keep your eyes away from Sebastian and Chandler. I _know _it. You were jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Stop it! Stop trying to deny it, I _know_! And it's fine, really. Sebastian's charming, I get that. He's… _alluring_. And he always flirts with you, but he didn't today and it got you down. Because you're used to having his attention. I get all that Blaine and I won't say I like it, but I _get_ it. But _I_ was there, Blaine. _I_ was paying attention to you and talking to you and _flirting_ with you and that should have been enough for you!" The tears were rolling free through Kurt's face now. "So why wasn't it? Why am I not enough for you?"

"You're imagining things, Kurt. Sebastian and I are friends, that's all there is."

"Blaine! How long are you going to stay in denial? He wants you, I can see it, _everyone_ can see it, it's impossible that you don't!"

Blaine humphed. "You are one to talk…"

"What?"

"What about _David_?" Blaine all but spat the name.

"What about him?"

"He wants _you_ and don't even pretend you don't know that. He gave you presents for Valentine's Day and everything, cards and flowers and stuff."

"Balloons."

"What?"

"He never gave me flowers, he gave me balloons."

"Yeah, let's focus on that, shall we?"

Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It's different. It's completely different. David said he cared for me, yes, but he backed off when I said I wasn't interested and he hasn't even suggested anything different since then. We're friends. He knows I have a boyfriend and he respects that, unlike Sebastian. And stop trying to steer the conversation away from him, by the way." Kurt turned back on his seat, facing the street ahead. "I've always known Sebastian wanted you, but I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter, because we loved each other and he couldn't come between us. But now I'm not so sure anymore…"

"You're not sure you love me?"

"I do. But I don't think you love _me_. Not anymore. Not the way you used to."

It was Blaine's turn to take a deep breath before answering. "You're making a huge deal out of this, Kurt. Just because I was silent during dinner you've created this whole scenario in your mind…"

"_Created_? Really? It's what, only my imagination?" Kurt quickly turned back. "Tell me, then, Blaine. Tell me you love me.**" **

"I love you!" The response was immediate, but it felt more like an accusation then a declaration.

Kurt licked his lips. "And how do you feel about Sebastian?"

"I…" Blaine trailed off. "He's…" He sighed, suddenly tired. "I don't know."

"Then maybe you should figure it out."

Blaine gulped down and nodded. He sighed again and looked into Kurt's teary eyes. He felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. "I _do_ love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Silently, Blaine opened the door and left the car, heading to his house without looking back. Kurt watched him go with a mixture of sadness and relief. When had life got so complicated?


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine pushed opened the door of the Lima Bean in dire need of a coffee. He had hardly got any sleep the previous night and ended up giving up and getting up way before school time. His thoughts were filled with different scenarios and possibilities, none of them too happy. Truth was he couldn't see a way out. He loved Kurt: he was his first true love, first boyfriend, first everything. He was good looking and talented and just so _good_ and generous that it was impossible not to admire him. Then, there was Sebastian. Fun, sexy Sebastian, who enjoyed looking at Blaine and always made him smile when they talked. And Blaine hadn't realized until the night before just how much he enjoyed, needed even, that attention. It was true what people said: only when you lose something do you fully appreciate it. It had taken seeing Sebastian flirting with Chandler for Blaine to admit to himself that he wanted to be the sole focus of the tall boy's desire. Problem was, in order for that to occur, he'd have to lose Kurt. And he didn't want that either. He wanted both at the same time and he knew that couldn't happen (not without Blaine feeling so guilty that it would spoil everything). He'd have to decide, and soon.

The decision was made for him right after he passed through the door and the fragrant aroma of coffee invaded his nostrils, for right there and then were Sebastian and Chandler, having coffee together and casually talking. Blaine felt his chest tighten and before he knew it he was standing next to the boys' table. They both looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Blaine! Do you want to sit…" Chandler's polite invitation was interrupted by Blaine's angry voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Having coffee, what else? And I like it here, you know that."

"It's pretty early."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Did you two just meet up or is this a continuation of last night?"

Chandler looked a bit shocked at the blunt question, but couldn't protest because Sebastian had already answered.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'm going to get another coffee." Chandler announced, hurriedly leaving the tense scene.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This. The flirting, the coffee date… You're doing this to make me jealous."

"Is it working?"

"Screw you!"

Sebastian stood up quickly, stepping closer to the shorter boy, his voice barely audible.

"No, screw _you_, Blaine. What do you want from me? You say you have a boyfriend and you can't cheat on him, yet you don't want me to date anyone else. What am I to you? A back-up plan? If anything goes wrong with Kurt, you have me to run to? I'm not going to wait around for you. If you want me, say so!"

Blaine got lost in the words, Sebastian's proximity making him dizzy, the smell of his cologne nearly intoxicating, the green eyes cutting through him. The last sentence put him out of his trance and he wasted no time replying. "I want you."

Then Sebastian's mouth was on his, one of his had around his waist, bringing him closer, the other pushing their mouths together, tongue running through his mouth like there was no tomorrow. His own hands gripped the Warbler's jacket, bringing their bodies flush together with a passion he was sure he'd never felt before. Sebastian pulled away suddenly and Blaine whined at the loss. The taller boy leaned over to whisper on his ear. "Then dump your boyfriend."

He turned on his heels and left, dragging a stunned Chandler with him and leaving a torn Blaine behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I'm terribly sorry for the delay! Only a couple more chapter to go, though. I plan to have finished this by Tuesday. And THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! You made me very very happy!

Blaine groaned internally at the sight of Kurt waiting for him by his locker. The other boy was smiling tentatively, eyes flickering between the floor and his boyfriend.

"Hey", Blaine offered, not really wanting to initiate a conversation, but fearing that was where they were heading. He quickly opened his locker and started pulling out the things he'd need.

"Hi…", was Kurt hesitant answer. "Listen… I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right, I overreacted."

"No, you didn't". Blaine let out a tired sigh. "_You_ were right. I really was jealous."

Kurt's face fell. He licked his lips nervously and Blaine sighed again. "Look, I have to go to class now, or I'll be late. We'll talk later." He turned on his hells and left, not waiting for a reply.

Kurt felt his stomach clench in apprehension. He spent the next few hours deep in thought, alternating between confidence and panic. The classes were a complete blur and he retained nothing of the content, mind far away. He wondered what Blaine had meant and what he'd say next. He had admitted to feeling jealous. Was he going to break up with him, tell him he wanted to be with Sebastian instead? Or was he going to say that he had been foolish and Kurt was the only one he wanted? Maybe he'd say he liked Sebastian, but he loved Kurt above all else and would never speak to the Warbler again. Or perhaps he'd say what he felt for Sebastian was stronger and it was Kurt he never wanted to see again. Maybe he'd even transfer back to Dalton to be with him. This could be his last day at McKinley! Or maybe this was all fantasy and he'd actually say he had been jealous of Kurt, not Sebastian. Kurt groaned internally. He just needed an answer! Although, if the answer was going to be bad, he didn't really want it at all.

**MEET ME AT THE AUDITORIUM**

He got the message as he was leaving his last class before lunch break and all but ran through the crowded halls, cursing the throng that seemed more snail-paced than ever. When he got closer, however, the idea of what was about to happen made him slow down, his instincts telling him to run the other way. He forced himself to take the last few steps until the open door. The lights of the stage were the only ones on, Blaine sitting cross-legged right in the middle, head bowed as if deep in thought.

Kurt walked down the stairs ever so slowly, though his heart was hammering in his chest. Blaine looked up as he approached, his serious expression forming a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Still silent, Kurt went up the stage and sat in front of him, mimicking his posture. He saw Blaine take a deep breath and waited.

"I kissed Sebastian."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. For all the scenarios that had crossed his mind, _that_ one had certainly escaped him.

"WHAT?"

"I kiss..."

"I HEARD YOU!"

"Well, technically, _he_ kissed _me,_ but I responded, so I guess…"

"SHUT UP!"

Blaine looked down. "I'm sorry."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he didn't even try to avoid them this time.

"When?"

"This morning."

"Where?"

"At the Lima Bean."

"In a public place! You never even kissed _me_ there!"

"As I said, it was he who started it and I… I just couldn't stop. I had never felt so… such… so much passion before!"

"So what do you feel when we kiss? When we make love?"

"Love. Tenderness. Care. And yes, passion as well, but I didn't even know it could be so much greater until… until I kissed Sebastian."

Kurt wiped his cheeks with trembling hands. "It's okay. Everything's fine. We can get through this."

"Sorry?"

"It's alright, Blaine. I forgive you."

"Kurt… I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"Then what do you want?"

Blaine sighed deeply. Why was Kurt making him say it out loud? It would definite if he said it out loud. And Kurt said he forgave him, so maybe they could still be together? But he wanted Sebastian and he knew he couldn't have both, wouldn't hurt Kurt even more.

"It's over, Kurt. _We're_ over."

Kurt shook his head. "No. You don't mean that. You just want to be with Sebastian. But, Blaine, he's not worth it! He won't make you happy, he won't even be with you for long. As soon as he gets what he wants, he'll get tired and dump you. And then you'll come running back to me… But I don't know if I can forgive that much."

"You won't have to. Because it won't happen like that."

Kurt's mouth was pressed in a thin line as he quickly stood up. "Fine! Be like that! But don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

He stormed out of the auditorium and Blaine didn't try to call him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ** I'm sorry this took longer than I said it would. Aside from working, I'm also preparing to go back to my home country after a year, so things have been messy. I also apologize for this chapter – I hope you don't feel it's too terrible. And this was not what I had planned, they just took a life of their own! Next chapter – making amends!

Kurt parked at Dalton Academy's parking lot, anger boiling inside him. He had no trouble getting in and walked quickly down the corridors, memory from happier times helping him get through. He burst the door of the Warblers' choir room open, not even bothering to knock. They seemed to have been rehearsing something, all of them frozen in mid-step, a startled look on their faces as they heard the door slam against the wall. Before any of them could utter a word of greeting, Kurt marched right to where Sebastian was standing, in the middle of the group, and punched him so hard he fell backwards, toppling over two other boys, blood running down his nose. Kurt sighed, then smirked, turned around and left the school.

He felt better, much better, but there was still a lot of anger within him. The betrayal had been too much. Sebastian had been punished (he really hoped to have broken his nose!), but Blaine had walked away all too easily. He had to pay.

Dave was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. He had just arrived from school and was exhausted. It was a good school, not far from home, but he didn't have any friends there, only acquaintances. Even though it was a different school, they all knew what he had been through and he felt that he was treated differently. He hated it. Most people were nice, friendly even, but it felt forced and faked. He sighed. Just a few weeks and it would be over. That was what kept him going.

He heard the doorbell and groaned. The bed felt so comfortable, he didn't really want to leave it. Besides, he wasn't expecting anyone. It was probably someone trying to sell something. Maybe if he ignored it they would go away. They rang again and Dave sighed, slowly sitting up. So much for that thought. He made his way down the stairs as the doorbell rang a third time. He wondered who could be in such need to talk to him.

He unlocked the door and opened with a "Yes?", before realizing who was standing in front of him.

"Kurt! Hey! What…"

He was silenced by Kurt's mouth on his, soft lips pressing eagerly against him. He tumbled back a little, catching himself and putting his arms around Kurt's waist. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breath, his mind reeling. He let out a low moan and felt Kurt pulling away. He opened his eyes to find Kurt's face still close to his, eyes twinkling and a slight smile on his lips.

"Hi…" Kurt's voice was no more than a murmur.

"Hi… You kissed me."

Kurt grinned. "How perceptive of you!"

"No, I mean… You _kissed_ me. Me. I mean… why? Not that I'm complaining, just… you know… You have a boyfriend."

"Had."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ooooh. When did you two break up?"

Kurt looked down, blushing slightly. "Today…"

"Today! Oh… I see… Why?"

Kurt licked his lips, suddenly tense. He knew what it would look like, but he just couldn't lie to David. "He says he wants to be with Sebastian."

Dave took a step back, then another. "You should go."

"David!"

"I'm revenge, Kurt? Is that it? You wanted to take revenge on him, maybe even try to make him jealous, so you came here and kissed me. _Me._ You came looking for _me_ because you knew I wouldn't say no to you."

Kurt shook his head, but no words came out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say. In his heart he knew what Dave had said was true, at least partially. He wanted to deny it, but he just couldn't.

Dave's voice was choked and cold at the same time when he said "Just leave, Kurt. Please."

Kurt felt his own tears spill down his cheeks when the door was closed in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **I apologize for the long delay. I was in the process of moving back home and it all had me very tired. I'm home now, and not working, which _should_ give me some time to write.

Dave smiled when he saw Kurt's smug face staring at him. His hair was styled upwards and he had that "I'm better than you" look, but his slight smile betrayed the fact that he was about to burst into laughter, which indeed he had done a couple of seconds later, not before Dave had taken the picture. Dave sighed as looked at the name KURT HUMMEL flashing on the small screen. He hadn't spoken to Kurt in two weeks. Two weeks of no contact at all. They had been friends for a few months now and Dave missed the other boy, their chats on the phone and their occasional hang out sessions. His feelings for the singer hadn't gone anywhere either, but he figured having Kurt as a friend was better than not having him in his life at all. Now they hadn't spoken in two weeks. Not only that, their last encounter had involved Kurt kissing him and him slamming the door shut on the smaller boy's face. The fact that those things had happened in a sequence just made it all even more surprising. He had spent quite some time agonizing over that moment, thinking about the things he had said and wondering if he had been right and if he should have done something else. He eventually realized it was a futile effort and convinced himself that Kurt needed some space and that he knew where to find him if and when he wanted to. Which seemed to be now. Sighing again, Dave pressed ANSWER.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi! You answered! I mean… Hi. It's nice talking to you. Hum… I'm sorry. About what happened… you know. You were right." A sigh. "You were right, I was angry with Blaine and I wanted to do something to make him hurt somehow. At least, that's what I told myself. But I've been thinking and… I guess I wanted to kiss you. Had been wanting for a while, but was trying hard to ignore it. I like you, David. And you once said you loved me. I don't know if you still do and I don't know if I feel the same way about you, but… I would like to find out."

Dave licked his lips, his heart speeding up. His throat was dry and he had to clear it before he answered. "Right." What else could he say? Surely Kurt knew how much he liked him.

"On the other hand…"

He felt his heart drop. Of course, there had to be more.

"On the other hand, I've just broken up with Blaine and my feelings are all over the place. I'm still a bit confused and I don't want to hurt you. Besides, school is nearly over and we only have a couple months before we're moving out of Lima, probably for good, so… It would be really stupid of us to start something now."

Dave felt the tears prickling his eyes and looked up, blinking fast to avoid them. "Yeah…"

"I can be really stupid sometimes, though."

His heart sped up again. Was he saying…? "No more than me, you can't. I'm terribly stupid."

"So… if I'm really stupid and you're really stupid and getting together is a very stupid thing to do… Well, then I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Dave shook his head, smiling, before realizing Kurt couldn't see him. "I guess not."

"Good. So would you mind opening the door so I can kiss you?"

"What!"

"The door? I'm right outside your house, David. I thought that maybe if you wanted to we could kiss and all, you know, if things worked out well, which I think they did, didn't they? But if you want to take things slowly, it's fine too. I mean, it's not exactly what I want, considering we don't even know how long we'll have for each other, but I can work with that, if it's really what you…" The door yanked open and Kurt smiled. "… want." He turned off and shoved his phone in his pocket just as Dave's arms were engulfing him. He threw his arms around Dave's neck, feeling the other boy's hands on his back as he pressed them together, their mouths meeting hungrily. He felt his whole body be consumed with heat and sighed contently into the kiss. Stupid or not, this felt amazing.

**The end! :) No, not really, there's still an epilogue, because I'm a sucker for happy endings. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm sorry for delaying this again – I had other stories in my mind. I published one of them (**.net/s/8050856/1/**) and the others should be coming soon. Meanwhile, enjoy the end of this one. I hope you like it!**

"Maybe we shouldn't have come", Dave sighed, aware of the angry glare Kurt was giving Sebastian.

"We shouldn't have come", Blaine said to no one in particular, as his boyfriend proceeded to send Kurt a killing stare.

"I'm sorry, David. But that guy just gets to me!"

"Sorry, babe. But you know I've never liked your ex-boyfriend."

"Just don't start a fight, okay? It's Chandler's birthday party and we're here to have fun. Poor guy doesn't deserve this."

"Whatever, just leave him alone. We're here for Chandler, not them."

"Sure… you're right." Kurt leaned closer and pressed his lips lightly against Dave's, who smiled.

"Of course, gorgeous." Sebastian brought Blaine closer and kissed him fiercely, hands sliding down to grab his ass.

"Ugh! Do they _have_ to do that?"

"Okay, Kurt, that's it. Let's mingle." Dave took his boyfriend's hand and dragged him away from the living room packed with loud teenagers. They made a bee-line to the large glass doors that lead to the backyard, where some other teenagers were spread around enjoying the summer breeze. For some of them, Dave and Kurt included, this would be the last party before going to college. Kurt was going to New York and Dave was studying in Boston. They had discussed the matter and decided they wanted to give it a shot even with the distance between them. They figured it was not so far that they couldn't visit each other sometimes, although of course it wasn't near either. Both knew long distance relationships were hard, but they had only started dating and didn't want to give it up just yet. They stopped near a wall and Dave leaned back against it, Kurt nesting between his legs. Kurt put his hands on Dave's hips and leaned forward, kissing him again, this time deeply, slow and sweet.

"Hi, guys!" Dave and Kurt broke apart with a sigh at the sound of Blaine's chipper voice. Sebastian stood beside him, looking to the ground as if to avoid looking at Kurt. Dave put his arms around his boyfriend, both to protect him and also to make sure he wouldn't try to hit the Warbler or something like that.

"It's so good to see you guys so happy together! I mean, I was worried when Kurt and I broke up that Kurt would be sad or lonely, but I'm glad to see that wasn't the case. Really, I wish all the best for you guys." Dave nodded and murmured "thank you", but Kurt didn't say anything, eyes glued on Sebastian. He turned back to Blaine and couldn't help a genuine smile. "Thank you, Blaine. And I'm happy for you too."

"This is awesome. Hey, you know what we should do? We should go on a double date!"

He was nearly deafened by the unanimous "NO!".


End file.
